


In the Summer Silence

by WaywardBlush



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlush/pseuds/WaywardBlush
Summary: A quiet, boring day leads to a less boring evening.Day 5 of ShinDrift Week: Dance





	In the Summer Silence

The day had been slower than normal, slower then it’s been. Quieter too. Gambit numbers had been down since Calus moved his barge onto Nessus and drew in Guardians with loot. Crucible too has been doing good. Shaxx with his damn guns, he didn’t even make them himself.

Drifter thought following the load oaf’s idea would be good. Give people a gun to chase after, make them play and rake in those motes. It’s not that he wasn’t doing well, it’s that he could always get more. He needed more.

And the making of Malfeasance had gone well, why not make something else. Something different. That’s what Hush was supposed to be, but his damn regulars were monsters and got it within the first week of him introducing it. Those who favoured bows were skilled enough it get it quick, and others weren’t that interested in it. 

So he was stuck, Gambit numbers were down but Drifter was still doing alright. Still had plenty of matches to officiate. Still kept busy with the Vanguard, with Anour, with that snitch of his. Kept busy, except for today. 

Drifter sighs as he moves a coin between his fingers. It was getting late and he had half a mind to close up shop and work on something else. Standing around wasn’t doing anyone any good and it was making him restless.

Just as Drifter was standing up from his hunched position, he hears footsteps coming up behind him. Not the heavy stomps of a Titan or the soft, almost silent gliding of a Warlock, but they were that of a Hunter. One that doesn't care about how loud they were. Turning around Drifter is met with messy hair and tired eyes. A helmetless but hood up Shin Malphur.

“Well ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

Those tired eyes narrow and glare at him but Shin doesn’t speak a word. Instead, he continues until he’s next to Drifter and then he leans on the railing like Drifter was just moments before. 

Drifter looks past him, back past the gate to see if anyone was coming but the annex was dead. Dead enough that Shin was just waltzing in without a damn helmet on. Drifter sighs again and leans his back against the railing, one ankle crossed over the other. There he waits, flipping another green coin end over end, waiting for whatever was on Shin’s mind to poke out.

Because this thing between them had gotten there. It started out with them fighting, then fucking. Then the fights became less and the fucking became more, more than just quickies and ways to burn energy. Shin stays around and Drifter doesn’t mention it. Now Shin shows up and it’s neither, he stays and they talk. It’s how they worked. But Drifter feels a change coming. 

“It’s boring,” Shin says in his deep raspy voice. “Today, the whole damn week. Tell me you’ve got something.” He turns his head toward Drifter who shakes his head in reply. 

“Unless you wanna get sweaty in Gambit, I’ve got nothin’ for ya.”

“Nothing? No leads, no gossip?” He turns more to look at Drifter, an almost pleading look in his eyes. “No half thought out plan that will end in at _least_ one death?”

“Nope,” he pops the p for emphasis and watches as Shin’s shoulders sag a little. That workaholic knows no end. “And all of my plans are well thought out, excuse you.”

He watches as Shin rolls his eyes and goes back to looking at the bank in the middle of the room. They stay in silence for a minute or two before Drifter speaks up again. 

“Ain’t you got Shadows to hurt or somethin’?”

Shin shakes his head, eyes still locked to the bank. “They’ve all gone quiet and Teben’s playing nice. And I haven’t heard from Fox in a week, so no luck there.”

Giving a non-committal _hmm_ Drifter crosses his arms and looks back to the hallway. The thought of just closing the gate and finishing up for the day surfaces again, and he thinks about how easy it would be. Shin could stay and nobody would bother them. He tilts his head to Shin and the other man isn’t paying attention, lost in his own thoughts. 

Drifter clears his throat and speaks to the hallway, “Why don't you stay a while? I was goin’ to close up anyway.” He turns bodily towards Shin and grins. “And I’m sure between the two of us we can think of somethin’ to do.” 

Shin looks at him for a moment then looks back to the bank. “I’m not in the mood Drifter.”

_Huh._ Drifter puts up both hands, “Hey now, never said anything ‘bout fucking-”

“You implied.”

“-and we can do other things.”

If Shin replies Drifter doesn’t hear it as he walks to the gate and closes it, sealing them both in. When he turns around Shin’s hood has come down and an idea sparks in Drifter’s head. He stands by the gate as he goes through it, the worst is he gets a bullet lodged somewhere. But otherwise, it seems like a solid idea.

He walks back to Shin but instead of taking back his spot at Shin’s side he stands behind the Hunter and runs through the plan once more before speaking.

“‘Bout those other ideas.”

Shin turns slowly raising a single eyebrow raised in question. 

_Now or never,_  Drifter extends a hand. “Dance with me.”

Both eyebrows come down and eyes move down to the extended hand. Shin looks back to Drifter’s face then back at the hand left hanging between them. Drifter thinks of pulling his hand away, of making some half-assed excuse to brush it off but before he can a hand is placed in his. 

“Okay.”

_Okay,_ the word echoes and bounces around in his head. _Okay._  He closes his fingers around Shin’s hand and leads them down to where the bank sits. It has more space and should allow them to move around more easily. Drifter hopes at least.

He’s done this before, countless times but as he pulls Shin closer, closer than necessary it feels different. He places one hand on the small of Shin’s back while the other takes the hand he’s holding and puts it out to their side. 

“So what are we doing,” Shin says as he places his other hand on Drifter’s shoulder. 

“Was thinking a waltz. It’s easy enough.”

Shin’s eyes snap to Drifters. “Your right hand is in the wrong place for a waltz. For anything really.” The last part was said quietly but Drifter still caught it.

“And how would you know?” Drifter did _not_ grumble. He knew what he was doing.

“Someone taught me, she is a stickler when it comes to dancing.”

“Yeah, I know the type.” And he did, if only she could see them now, she’d probably shoot both of them. But she wasn’t so hah!

Drifter moves a foot and Shin follows. He keeps going and Shin keeps following. There’s no awkward stepping on toes or shuffling. He moves in a simple box step turning left to bring them around the bank, going around the room a few times. 

It’s not until they make it back to the start Drifter realises that there’s music playing. Softly, it’s barely there but he can hear it. He stops to look around for the source, hoping no one had somehow gotten in, but as he looks he sees Shin’s Ghost duck behind one of the Cabal helmets. 

Turning back to Shin, his almost complaint gets caught in his throat. The light from the bank has lit up Shin’s face in such a way that his tired eyes sparkle, that they look more alive. Drifter stares because he can’t help it. The heat in his chest whenever he’s with Shin explodes and he’s frozen. 

Those tired eyes blink up at him and then there’s a soft press of lips against his and the music doesn't seem so bad after all. 

Drifter’s hand at the small of Shin’s back pulls him in closer until there is no air between them. Shin wraps his own up and around Drifter’s neck, burying fingers in the short hair at the back of his head. Neither has let go of the other’s hand. 

They only separate to catch more air but they stay close. 

“Stay awhile,” Drifter whispers into Shin’s mouth. “There’s lots more dances we can do.”

He gets a laugh for that one now, a breathy, out-of-breath laugh, “Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so busy with work and life stuff but I managed to squeeze this out just in time! Also, I listened to nothing but Sunset Waltz by Yoko Shimomura, so thank you, Ms. Shimomura, for helping!!


End file.
